Romance de Guerra
by Lady Zara
Summary: Em certos momentos da Segunda Guerra, Francis não queria que sua vida fosse tão dramática quanto uma peça de ballet. Mas desde que o final fosse feliz, não importava. Fic de Segunda Guerra, yaoi e M só por precaução.


_**Bon soir mes amis**_

**Avisos iniciais aos navegantes:**

**Hetalia não me pertence (se pertencesse eu seria senhora do mundo. Literalmente), mas sim ao titio Hidekaz. Esse documento não possui qualquer fim lucrativo que não sejado entreterimento para mim e meus leitores. **

**Essa fic ficou meio sem enredo. Só um pensamento solto nascido 4 ou 3 anos durante uma aula qualquer (provavelmente de história, por motivos óbvios).**

**E quem quer que não entenda a referência à trama de "O Lago dos Cisnes" ou qualquer outra, haverão as devidas explicações ao final da fic. Se mesmo assim você ainda tiver alguma dúvida, sinta-se a vontade para perguntar em uma review.**

**As traduções do francês usado na fic se escondam no final dela. **

**Agora, sem mais delongas, com vocês, a fic.**

* * *

A "Grande Guerra", como foi conhecido o litígio de 1914, era para ser a última das guerras. Foi uma perda muito grande de vidas humanas e de poder por parte de muitas das personificações dos países, principalmente as européias. Pena que tal conflito foi apenas o prelúdio de uma época negra que antecedeu a Segunda Grande Guerra.

Francis Bonnefoy sentia tudo isso na pele e ainda mais em sua alma, em seu âmago. Aquela quase eterna sensação de tragédia iminente era sufocante. E, no momento em que se encontrava, lhe era muito pior. O único parâmetro que ele conseguia traçar era com uma obra de ballet conhecida sua, "O Lago dos Cisnes".

E Francis nunca gostara de tal peça.

Sendo a personificação da "_Rèpublique Française_" (a República Francesa), conhecia de cor e salteado as grandes obras do ballet, tanto as histórias, quanto músicas e passos. Pessoalmente (ele indivíduo, não nação) preferia muito mais "O Quebra-Nozes" ou "Coppélia". Enredos com final feliz. Como o romântico que era (_le pays de l'amour_), gostava de finais felizes, ou que pelo menos os mocinhos terminassem juntos e vivos.

Desgostava ainda mais de "O Lago dos Cisnes" naquele momento, correndo desesperado pelas ruas parcialmente destruídas de Londres. O peito estava oprimido pelo sentimento de impotência diante da catástrofe iminente de que a pessoa que Francis mais amava fosse trocá-lo por um impostor, que isso culminasse na morte de tal pessoa, na derrota dos Aliados e na vitória dos Nazistas.

Os dentes dele rangeram enquanto corria e lembrava do impostor.

Vichy.

Vichy, com seu sorriso presunçoso e arrogante de "superioridade"...

Vichy, que metaforicamente (e muitas vezes Francis pensava que literalmente também) chupava _Alemagne _sempre que este mandava, como uma puta barata...

Vichy! O maldito Vichy! Que matava o próprio povo como animais, como se não fossem franceses! Carne e sangue dele!

Era por isso que guerras civis e afins sempre eram mais complicadas e piores que guerras normais para as nações. Existiam dois de um mesmo país ou até mais dependendo do caso.

Ainda era vívida para Francis a lembrança de Jacques, o Jacobino, a França republicana louca de Robespierre, além das muitas facetas de si das revoluções liberais de 1830 e 1848. Vichy, porém, era diferente.

Era apenas uma marionete.

Não tinha sentimentos.

Por isso, sem piedade alguma, massacrava o que havia de mais francês na França, os próprios franceses.

Entretanto indo até ali, Londres, para cumprir as ordens infames de _Alemagne_, Vichy havia atravessado uma tênue linha de tolerância que Francis traçara assim que a França foi dividida e eles começaram a brigar entre si.

Porque as ordens eram convencer _Anglaterre _(SEU _Anglaterre_) a se render ou matá-lo.

Arthur, a personificação da Inglaterra e representante prioritário do Reino Unido da Grã-Bretanha e Irlanda do Norte, estava, sim, na Guerra, ao seu lado contra _Alemagne_. E dizem que no Amor e na Guerra (_"dans le Sexe" _como Francis gostava de incluir) valia tudo. Portanto era perfeitamente plausível Vichy ser mandado para tal tarefa, por estar do lado do Eixo na Guerra. E também era perfeitamente válido Francis ir atrás para impedir e para arrancar a cabeça de Vichy com as próprias mãos por ter planejado atentar contra a vida de seu precioso _Anglaterre_, por quem Francis estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Se algo acontecesse a ele...

Não. Francis não pensaria nisso.

Já esbaforido, apertou o passo , a cada metro percorrido tendo cada vez mais a sensação de estar vivendo "O Lago dos Cisnes" na pele, sendo ele Odette, Vichy Odile, _Alemagne _Rothbart e seu Arthur o príncipe Siegfried.

Virou a esquina e avistou a mansão parcialmente destruída que servia de Quartel General para _Anglaterre._ Apesar do alívio por finalmente ter chegado, o receio de o ter feito tarde demais foi mais forte e o fez disparar naquela direção.

Saltou sobre o portão semi derrubado, quase caindo no processo. Tentou em vão a porta da frente. O peregrino da França correu então rodeando a construção.

PRECISAVA entrar a qualquer custo.

Uma nova onda de alívio o percorreu ao ver a luz emanando nos jardins vinda das grandes janelas do escritório de Arthur. Era o Leste! E _Anglaterre_, cujas costas eram visíveis através do vidro marcado com dezenas de "xízes" de fita branca, era o Sol! Ele estava vivo! Havia esperança!

No entanto, assim que avançou um pouco mais, viu também seu rival diante de Arthur.

"_Fils de pute!"_ pensou Francis vendo a aparência de Vichy. Sim, eles eram como gêmeos idênticos. Porém da última vez que vira seu rival, o corte de cabelo dele era curto e disciplinado como o de _Alemagne._ Além disso estava mais saudável e bem barbeado. Agora a França Nazista tinha os cabelos exatamente no mesmo ponto que ele, a França Rebelde. Tinha também o mesmo ar doente e uma barba por fazer. _Merde!_ Caso se olhassem frente a frente poderiam muito bem ser o reflexo um do outro em um espelho!

Era uma farsa!

Tentaria, com certeza, fazer _Anglaterre_ acreditar que a França Livre iria se render e que sugerir que ele se rendesse junto.

Arthur não podia acreditar nisso!

Era o que Francis queria que acontecesse.

Mas parecia algo inevitável.

_Mon Dieu!_ Se fosse o oposto, _Anglaterre_ dando como certa a rendição, ele França assinaria sem pensar duas vezes. Não haveria condições de continuar na guerra. Além disso, um mundo com seu amor derrotado e provavelmente morto era algo que ele jamais poderia suportar.

Correu em direção a janela. A destruiria se fosse necessário para entrar, salvar seu _Anglaterre_ e matar Vichy.

Porém não conseguiu nem chegar ao quadrado iluminado na grama ou gritar para Arthur.

Três pares de mãos e braços o seguraram, vindos das sombras. Três comparsas de Vichy, três CIDADÃOS FRANCESES, o imobilizaram no chão. Seis olhos e três sorrisos o encarando com desprezo e escárnio.

Tentou gritar, mas uma mão tapou sua boca.

Mordeu.

Ficou feliz de ouvir um grito ser sufocado.

Mas antes que Francis pudesse ele mesmo gritar, um pedaço de pano foi violentamente enfiado em sua boca, quase fazendo-o vomitar por ter ido até o início da garganta e machucando sua mandíbula. Não se rendeu ainda. Debateu-se o quanto pode, mas tudo que ganhou foram várias pancadas e um corte na testa.

Imóvel de bruços, tudo que pode fazer foi erguer a cabeça e olhar com desespero para a janela. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram mortificados com a cena que viram.

Vichy agora abraçava Arthur e era abraçado de volta. Falava algo ao ouvido do britânico.

Natural e casualmente os braços passeavam pelas costas do inglês, lentamente puxando um pequeno punhal da manga. Olhou para fora e conseguiu avistar Francis imobilizado na penumbra. Sorriu, ficando com uma expressão maníaca e cruel. Iria não só cumprir suas ordens, como teria o prazer de acertar seu maior inimigo bem onde mais doía. _Très magnifique!_

Ergueu o punhal reluzente.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos azuis de Francis. Fechou-os e deixou cair por terra a cabeça e as esperanças.

No fim das contas, seu Siegfrid seria enganado por Odile, exatamente como na peça...

Porém no instante seguinte ouviu vidro ser despedaçado e algo cair próximo de onde ele estava.

Reergueu os olhos.

Vichy jazia caído na grama, a roupa rasgada e vários ferimentos devido ao vidro e a madeira quebrados da janela pelo qual fora arremessado. Caíra de extremo mal jeito, provavelmente sobre suas costas, como um saco de batatas jogado de qualquer maneira. O punhal ainda estava em sua mão, reluzente e maravilhosamente limpo! _Anglaterre_ estava de pé no umbral da ex grande janela (agora não mais do que uma moldura com cacos de vidro).

Com o revolver já em punho, Arthur parecia, para quem muito bem o conhecia, exausto, porém havia um brilho selvagem nos olhos.

Um arrepio bom percorreu Francis diante daquele olhar. Era o mesmo dos tempos de pirataria, do terror dos sete mares, Capitão Arthur Kirkland. Quantas vezes ele mesmo não tremera de medo (e prazer) diante daqueles olhos verdes ferozes?

Uma série de sentimentos invadiu a França Rebelde como um tsunami. Alegria, raiva, esperança, medo, alívio, cansaço, êxtase... Ele não era uma pessoa de se confundir com suas emoções, mas era uma mistura tão grande que levou alguns instantes para o alívio prevalecer.

Arthur olhou primeiro para Vichy depois para os três traidores imobilizando Francis na penumbra e em milésimos de segundo entendeu o que acontecia. Mirou e atirou sem nem piscar em um dos oponentes da França Livre. Foi o suficiente para Francis se livrar dos outros dois e correr até seu _Anglaterre_ cuspindo o pedaço de pano de sua boca.

Fez questão de pisar no estômago de Vichy, que tentava se levantar, no meio do caminho. Arthur lhe jogou um segundo revolver enquanto revidava o primeiro tiro dos adversários. França Rebelde virou em posição e atirou sem hesitar (evitando, porém, atirar para matar, acertando apenas pontos imobilizantes. Não era como Vichy. Não matava ele mesmo seus cidadãos, por piores que fossem).

Cinco soldados ingleses entraram no escritório de _Anglaterre, _prontos para defender seus chefe dos tiros.

- Peguem-nos! - ordenou Arthur apontando para os adversários.

Os três franceses e Vichy fugiram, pulando o muro enquanto o soldados iam atrás deles.

Arthur pulou no gramado a poucos metros de Francis. Em um suspiro, o francês já estava ao lado do inglês. Tocou-lhe o braço. O britânico o encarou, ficando surpreso com o olhar azul.

- Francis?

Francis abriu a boca para responder ou beijar seu _Anglaterre_ (as duas opções pareciam igualmente boas no momento). Não teve tempo, entretanto, pois naquele instante um alarme muito barulhento soou. O inglês olhou rapidamente e com raiva para a origem do som.

- Mas que merda! - praguejou andes de segurar (mais precisamente entrelaçar) a sua mão com a de França - Vem comigo! - e começou a correr puxando o francês.

A aflição voltou a tomar conta de Francis. Ainda mais quando a primeira explosão foi ouvida. Arthur olhou para ele, os dois ainda correndo, tão aflito quanto ele.

- Continue! Não ouse parar!

E liderou o caminho para os fundos da mansão, os dedos entrelaçados com firmeza, porém, carinhosos com os de França. Correu para um buraco estranho no chão com uma porta em que Francis jamais entraria em condições normais. Mas a mão calosa e quente lhe passava uma segurança e confiança que o fariam ir até o inferno com Arthur se este lá o levasse.

O inglês abriu a porta do bunker ao mesmo tempo que uma explosão perigosamente perto foi ouvida. Cacete! Mas que noite infernal! Primeiro aquela farsa mal feita de Vichy, e agora aquilo! Empurrou Francis rapidamente para dentro e dolorosamente teve de soltar-lhe a mão para poder fechar a porta grossa. Precisava lacrar bem para proteger Francis das bombas que caiam.

Os olhos azuis daquele momento nos jardins, quando o francês tocou-lhe o ombro, ainda o mantinha atônito. Era tão frágil, dolorido, seco e pouco característico de França que Arthur não sabia o que fazer.

E aquilo o assustava.

Lacrou a porta e se virava para encarar Francis quando sentiu que o outro o abraçava com força, afundava a cabeça na junção do pescoço com o ombro direito e que lágrimas quentes molhavam seu uniforme.

- Francis? - perguntou o inglês tentando ainda se virar, porém sem que tivessem que se separar e com a voz suave, como se lidasse com um animalzinho assustado. Com dificuldades conseguiu se voltar para o francês e o encarar nos olhos. A essa altura, Francis segurava alguns soluços doloridos. Arthur levantou o queixo dele para que o outro também o olhasse nos olhos - Francis?

O francês soltou uma das mãos e tentou em vão enxugar as lágrimas.

- _Désolé... Je suis_... Estou sendo bobo... _J'ai..._ - e tentou desviar o olhar, sorrir de modo fraco e rir de si mesmo.

Inglaterra o encarava e passava os dedos pelo rosto do outro. não esperou que ele terminasse. Em um ato pouco característico seu, puxou o rosto de Francis com delicadeza e depositou um beijou em seus lábios.

França surpreendeu-se. Mas quando Arthur ameaçou se afastar, o francês começou a beijá-lo com desespero.

Apesar de surpreendido pelo súbito entusiasmo, o britânico retribuiu ao beijo. Ou ao menos permitiu que seus lábios fossem abusados pelos vorazes de Francis.

Separaram-se quando Arthur precisou de ar e Francis soltou um soluço mais forte. Enterrou então sua cabeça no ombro do britânico, inalando o cheiro de seu _Anglaterre _sempre que não estava soluçando. O inglês abraçava o francês que soluçava, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e murmurando doces bobagens em seu ouvido.

Lentamente, Francis se acalmou (mesmo com o som e tremor das bombas do lado de fora).

- _Je pensais que_... - disse com a voz ainda rouca de choro - Pensei que tivesse te perdido dessa vez...

Arthur riu, o riso retumbando em seu peito e a vibração sendo sentida pelo amante.

- Você também me subestima! Não estou tão mal assim a ponto de morrer só por causa de um punhalzinho de merda.

Era necessário mais do que atirar, apunhalar ou qualquer ato comum de assassinato para matar uma personificação de um país. Para se assassinar um deles como se fosse uma pessoa normal era preciso primeiro sufocar economia, política e cultura para depois dar o tiro ou facada(o que culminaria na morte daquele povo). Bem diferente disso eram as guerras civis, evento no qual as facetas estavam bem mais suscetíveis a morte, podendo tanto uma metade matar a outra ou um país estrangeiro matar as duas (fatos que resultariam respectivamente na vitória da metade assassina ou na conquista daquele povo por um forasteiro).

Inglaterra ainda passava os dedos pelos cabelos de França. Francis sorriu cansado, mas com uma certa dose de malícia, a cabeça apoiada no ombro do outro.

- _Oui, oui. _Vou fingir que acredito.

Arthur revirou os olhos, mas sorriu também.

- Como se você estivesse melhor, sapo.

- Não recebo uma bateria de bombas na cabeça praticamente todo dia, _rosbiff_. - o francês beijou o pescoço do inglês logo acima do colarinho do uniforme militar.

- Não estou dividido ao meio, bastardo pervertido. - apesar do insulto, Arthur suspirou deliciado e inclinou a cabeça para permitir melhor acesso ao outro.

- Não estou com minha economia sendo sufocada em Suez. - Francis continuou beijando o amante até a orelha, onde brincou com a língua de modo lascivo e mordiscou com um toque de sensualidade. As mão já se deslocavam da cintura do britânico, uma para as costas de modo inocente, outra mais para baixo, não tão inocentemente assim.

Inglaterra riu e revirou os olhos de novo, as mãos copiando distraidamente os movimentos das de França.

- Ah não? Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas sua economia não depende de Suez também? Ou vai me dizer que agora você está vivendo a base de queijos e vinhos?

O francês parou de mordiscar a orelha do inglês e se afastou o suficiente para o encarar nos olhos com seriedade.

- Sobrevivo enquanto você viver. Se você está bem, então estou também.

Arthur arregalou os olhos por um ou dois instantes para depois corar e desviar os olhos encabulado.

- Que tolice para se dizer durante uma guerra!

Francis soltou uma de suas mãos e a usou para puxar com suavidade o rosto do britânico para que se encarassem novamente. Ainda estava sério, porém sorria.

- _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mon petit lapin._

O rosto do inglês ficou ainda mais vermelho. Franziu a testa e suspirou.

- Idiota. - mas apesar de dizer isso, puxou Francis para mais um beijo. O francês não pode deixar de sorri enquanto o beijava. Seu _Anglaterre_ nunca fora muito bom em expressar seus sentimentos em palavras. Era um homem de ações.

Quando se separaram, Arthur perguntou com uma grossa sobrancelha levantada.

- E você ficou tão preocupado assim comigo? - França apenas assentiu. Inglaterra revirou os olhos - Sapo idiota. É impossível eu te confundir com Vichy.

Francis piscou atônito.

- _Pourquoi pas?_

Arthur sorriu presunçoso e procurou com os dedos por debaixo dos cabelos do amante uma verruguinha que poucos sabiam que ele tinha.

- Fácil: ele não tinha "Córsega" - o inglês riu e o francês revirou os olhos - E... - Inglaterra corou de novo - Ele não tem seu sorriso... - passou os dedos com delicadeza pelos lábios de França - Não tem seu perfume... - acariciou-lhe as bochechas - Deus! Ele não tem sues olhos! - exclamou passando os dedos pelas pálpebras de modo afetuoso - Os dele não brilham como os seus. São tão... Tão...

- Vazios? - sugeriu o francês segurando as mãos do outro entre as suas.

Arthur assentiu olhando Francis direto nos olhos. Este sorriu, beijou cada uma das mãos do britânico e as colocou sobre sua própria cintura. Em seguida acariciou ambas as faces de seu amante com a ponta dos dedos e aproximou seus lábios sem dar um beijo ainda.

Os dois se encararam com os olhos meio fechados, dois universos de emoções semelhantes, um azul o outro verde, sendo entrevistos através das pálpebras.

- _Je t'aime Arthur._

Inglaterra corou com força total, mas timidamente respondeu:

- Eu também te amo Francis.

E beijaram-se delicadamente.

Delicadeza essa que não durou, uma vez que paixão e desejo tomaram conta dos dois, apimentadas pelo medo daquela poder ser a última vez que viam um ao outro.

Ainda se beijando, foram em direção da cama do bunker.

O bunker era de um cômodo só, apertado 2x3, com prateleiras de madeira com mantimentos que tremiam a cada bomba, um armário e uma cadeira também de madeira, um sanitário limpo, uma pia com um espelho meio enegrecido e uma cama de metal com um colchão duro e lençóis limpos e arrumados. Muito longe de ser um local romântico.

Mas eles não ligavam.

Fizeram amor ignorando tudo e todos, desde o caos lá fora à toda falta de conforto.

Eram só eles, Arthur e Francis, amando-se sem saber se haveria um amanhã...

Cansados e ainda em êxtase pós coito, repousaram nus a abraçados na cama dura e pequena para duas pessoas. Arthur conseguiu adormecer de tão acostumado que estava com as explosões. Francis até tentou imitá-lo, sem sucesso inicialmente, mas estranhamente se sentia descansado e com o espírito renovado, deitado ali ouvindo o coração de seu _Anglaterre_. Dormiu também mais ao fim da noite, já com os sons diminuindo.

O britânico foi o primeiro a acordar. Não pode deixar de sorrir para o francês adormecido em seus braços. Dormindo, Francis sempre lhe pareceu um ninfo ainda intocado (não que Arthur fosse admitir isso em voz alta em condições normais e sóbrio). Em tempos de paz, deixaria o amante dormir até quando quisesse. Mas olhando para seu relógio de bolso, ficou preocupado que França tivesse horário para partir.

- Francis... - chamou com delicadeza, balançando o outro que grunhiu.

- Que horas são, _mon chou_? - perguntou ainda grogue de sono.

- Nove e meia, e por mais que eu adorasse te prender aqui no bunker - disse beijando a testa de outro - fiquei preocupado que você tivesse horário para voltar.

O francês suspirou e beijou o pescoço do britânico.

- Onze e meia apenas... _Ont encore le temps_...

Arthur suspirou também.

- Acho que não temos não. Não sei como vai estar o estado das ruas.

Levantou-se rapidamente, como se remove uma atadura, tentando evitar ao máximo a dor da perda do aconchego dos braços de França.

Francis permaneceu deitado imóvel e triste, admirando o corpo do inglês enquanto este reunia suas roupas e as vestia. Arthur pegou um sabonete, escova e pasta de dentes de uma das prateleiras, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes antes de virar novamente para o francês. Parecia aborrecido por Francis não ter levantado ainda, mas este o conhecia bem. Por trás da irritação, o inglês expressava (por meio de linguagem corporal quase imperceptível, mas que não escapava ao olhos atentos do amante) tristeza.

- Ande logo sapo!

França deslizou para fora da cama e repetiu as ações anteriores de Inglaterra enquanto este tirava a roupa de cama e preparava um café da manhã com frutas secas desidratadas de uma lata, café e chá que foram feitos com água aquecida por um pequeno fogão de acampamento tirado do armário.

Enquanto se arrumava, por acaso Francis olhou para dentro do armário que Arthur abrira e surpreendeu-se em ver uma garrafa de vinho francês pela metade. Arregalou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Vinho?

O britânico corou.

- É para fazer vinagre.

O francês sorriu malicioso e retrucou cantando.

- _Menteur..._

Inglaterra apenas grunhiu e se virou para tentar esconder que corava até a raiz do cabelo. França riu e o abraçou por trás, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

- Eu tenho whiskey no meu esconderijo. Não sei você, mas me lembra seus lábios, _mon lapin_.

Arthur suspirou (Céus! Como eram parecidos!) e virou a cabeça para beijar Francis nos lábios.

- Temos de nos apressar. - disse melancólico. O outro apenas suspirou e assentiu, separando-se do amante.

Tomaram café da manhã sem conseguir falar da separação iminente, mas sem conseguir manter o silêncio também. Falaram basicamente da Guerra, comparando estratégias, dando sugestões, passando informações acerca do inimigo... Se não fosse o fato de Francis estar sentado no colo de Arthur e este lhe acariciar os cabelos distraidamente seria impossível dizer que eram enamorados e não apenas aliados.

Não falaram sobre despedidas dentro do bunker até o inglês se aproximar da porta para abri-la. Parou com as mãos na grossa maçaneta. Grunhiu, exclamou "Pro inferno!" e jogou Francis contra a parede, beijando-o com paixão. O francês, longe se se revoltar, retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

- Quando essa guerra de merda acabar - disse _Anglaterre _esbaforido - eu quero me casar com você.

Ao invés de replicar, lembrando que Francis já pedira o amante em casamento uma vez (mera jogada política, mas pedira) e fora recusado, lembrando que eram dois homens e portanto que era religiosamente impossível, lembrando que eram até de religiões diferentes ou ainda fazendo alguma piadinha, França apenas assentiu e respondeu:

- _Je tiens également à vouz marier._

E beijaram-se de novo, tão apaixonado quanto antes.

Sairam rapidamente logo após isso ou não sairiam jamais até o fim da Guerra. O ar fresco bateu em suas faces como água gelada. Não tinham noção antes de como bunker estava abafado.

Arthur procurou logo seus soldados e rapidamente havia uma carro para leva-los até as docas onde estava o barco do francês. Francis até ficou curioso para saber como o britânico convencera sua tropa de que ele não era o mesmo cara perseguido da noite anterior, mas não era o momento certo para confidências. Por isso Inglaterra e França agiam como se fossem obrigados a aturar a presença um do outro, atitude esperada para eles.

Entretanto, o francês não pôde ficar alheio ao sofrimento do amante. Ao se deslocarem pelas ruas destruídas e vendo o sofrimento da população londrina, Arthur fechou os olhos. Doía ver aquele pedaço dele agonizar na alvorada nublada. Francis conhecia bem essa dor e sabia que, por mais que o inglês negasse até a morte com veemência, seu _Anglaterre _queria se encolher em um canto e chorar a morte de cada inglês daquela noite. França gostaria de abraçar o amante e deixá-lo derramar seu pranto sobre seus ombros, do mesmo modo que Arthur o deixara fazer na noite anterior, e dizer que tudo acabaria bem.

Mas não podia.

Não podia primeiro porque Inglaterra negaria, como já foi dito, até a morte aquele sentimento e vontade com uma raiva e ferocidade medonhas (tinha a mania de guardar muita coisa para si próprio), havia também a intolerância dos soldados que os escoltavam. Não era hora de perder moral militar. E além disso tudo, nem mesmo França acreditaria em suas próprias palavras se dissesse que tudo acabaria bem.

Apesar desses empecilhos todos, Francis não se furtou em entrelaçar seu mindinho com o de Arthur no banco entre eles. O inglês entreabriu os olhos, o olhou de esgueio e franziu as sobrancelhas grossas, mas manteve os dedos entrelaçados o trajeto todo.

Inglaterra tinha razão: as ruas principais estavam destruídas e ir por vias alternativas até as docas levou mais tempo do que França imaginara. Chegaram em cima da hora. O pequeno barco dos rebeldes ameaçava partir.

Os enamorados pararam afastados dos soldados ingleses e dos rebeldes franceses no início da prancha da embarcação lado a lado olhando para o barco.

Era chegada a hora mais dolorosa.

- Como conseguiu chegar aqui? - Arthur perguntou, inconscientemente tentando atrasar a partida - A Normandia está tomada.

- Partimos da Espanha. É um país neutro e, Guerra ou não, Antônio ainda é meu amigo.

- Muito longe para se sair em um barquinho desses.

Francis deu de ombros à parisiense.

- É o único jeito de furar o bloqueio.

Inglaterra riu.

- Um século atrás era você fazendo bloqueio a mim.

França riu também. Um silêncio melancólico tomou conta deles até Francis ouvir os gritos de seus conterrâneos para que se apressasse. Voltou-se para encarar o aliado uma última vez.

- Devo ir agora.

Arthur assentiu e esticou a mão para uma despedida formal e socialmente aceitável. Francis, porém, o puxou para dois beijinhos franceses nas faces e cochichar marotamente no ouvido do inglês:

- Eu te amo, _mon chouchou._

O britânico ficou boquiaberto e vermelho como um morango maduro.

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO DE NOVO, SAPO! - gritou ainda rubro.

Francis riu.

- _Au revoir, Anglaterre._

Arthur bufou.

- Adeus, sapo, e... - ele voltou a ficar escarlate e murmurou muito baixinho para ser ouvido só pelo amante - _Je t'aime trop_. - e se afastou vermelho.

O barco de Francis partiu quando a chuva começou a cair. Os olhos azuis jamais deixando os verdes que ficaram no cais. Não importava o momento, eles sempre foram seu porto seguro. Entretanto o francês sentia que faltava algo a ser dito. O que era, Francis só percebeu quando só poderia ser ouvido se gritasse com todo fôlego. Correu até a beirada do barco e berrou a plenos pulmões:

- _J'espère que ses navires en Normandie_!

Arthur riu debaixo de seu guarda-chuvas e respondeu baixinho:

- Eu estarei lá.

* * *

**Cantinho do Blá-blá-blá**

**_Bon soir_ (de novo xD) _mes amis_. **

**Pra quem me conheceu agora, seja bem vindo e espero que tenha aproveitado o show. 8D**

**Pra quem me conhece de outros carnavais, quero dizer, de outros fandons, espero que me perdoem por largar meus outros trabalhos assim de vez. Mãs as coisas (e as pessoas) mudam com o tempo e cheguei a conclusão que não queria continuar. Pronto falei. Pode jogar pedra se quiser. **

**Sobre essa fic em questão, titia Zara tem só alguns comentários:**

**1) Esse é meu atual ship favorito xD (eu sei u.u informação inútil. Mas eu queria compartilhar xD)**

**2) Sobre a citação de 'O Lago dos Cisnes':**

** Pra quem não conhece a trama, trata da história da morte da Princesa Odete e do príncipe Sigfrield. É mais ou menos assim: na véspera de seu aniversário, príncipe Siegfried decide ir caçar. No fim da tarde ele avista um bando de cisnes brancos, decide que quer comer carne de cisne e vai atrás das aves. Ele encontra o bando já de noite quando os cisnes pousam em um lago. Só que assim que as aves tocam no reflexo da lua, se tornam lindas moças. A mais bonita e líder das moças é Odete, princesa de um reino distante que foi enfeitiçada junto com suas amigas pelo bruxo Rothbart(que queria casar com Odete, mas ela não queria casar com ele) e por isso viravam cisnes durante o dia. A única forma de quebrar o feitiço era se alguém jurasse amor eterno para Odete diante do mundo todo. Siegfried se apaixonou pela princesa no primeiro olhar (e ela seapaixonou por ele também, a propósito), por isso se comprometeu a jurar amor eterno para ela na noite seguinte no baile de aniversário dele (onde estaria presente um punhado de gente. Isso teoricamente contaria como 'diante do mundo todo'). Só que os dois pombinhos não contavam que Rothbart e sua filha Odile (baranga invejosa que sempre quis tudo que Odete tinha, inclusive Siegfried) ouviram a conversa e tramaram um plano para impedir. Plano bem simples: antes do sol se por (portanto antes que Odete estivesse em sua forma humana pra poder impedir) Odile foi ao baile usando um feitiço que a deixava IGUALZINHA a Odete para fazer Siegfried jurar amor eterno PRA ELA, impedindo ele de quebrar a maldição. A verdadeira Odete, tadinha, ficou na forma de cisne batendo desesperada nas janelas do castelo tentando impedir. Siegfried não notou a farça e jurou pra mulher errada. Odete volta pro lago desesperada, volta a forma humana e fica tentando se matar afogada. Siegfried, assim que notou a burrada que fez corre pro lago também. Lá eles se olham nos olhos e percebem que um não consegue viver sem o outro e pulam juntos no lago, se matando juntos. Isso quebra a maldição, faz Rothbart explodir e transforma Odile em um marreco. Fim **

** Ufa, tentei ser breve nesse resumo, mas ele ainda ficou ENORME! X.X espero que tenham entendido a referência pelo menos 8D**

**3) Sobre Vichy:**

** A França de Vichy, ou o Regime de Vichy, foi o Estado fantoche dos Nazistas na França entre 1940 e 1944. Consistiu basicamente de todo norte da França (por isso que Francis tem a verruga 'Córsega', uma ilha do Sul, e por isso que ele teve de zarpar da Espanha). Seguiu todas as regrinhas de Hittler, inclusive mandar pessoas para campos de concentração. **

**4) Londres funcionou durante todo período de guerra normalmente. Sério. Normalmente. Só pra explicar porque, raios, Arthur estava lá, e não em alguma base militar no interior.**

**5) Francis cita um acordo político que visava a união da França e do Reino Unido em um único país. Perdoem meu anacronismo, mas isso só aconteceu na década de 1950, após a guerra. Não pude resistir a referência. **

**6) A Espanha, apesar do apoio singelo e do claro alinhamento ideológico a Alemanha nazista, permaneceu neutro durante a guerra. Só pra constar também. **

**7) Arthur cita que 100 anos antes daquela guerra, França fazia um bloqueio continental a Inglaterra. Se você não sabe que bloqueio é esse, VÁ ESTUDAR HISTÓRIA! (é o Bloqueio Continental de Napoleão a propósito). **

**8) traduções! Olha, não sei se as frases em francês estão certas, pois não falo a língua (isso foi tirado do Googletradutor) e não traduzi tudo porque tem coisa que é meio óbvio ('merde' por exemplo), mas o grosso tá aqui: **

Dans le sexe - e no sexo

Fils de pute - filho da puta

Désolé... Je suis... - desculpe... eu estou...

Je pensais que... - pensei que...

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mon petit lapin - eu não posso viver sem você, meu coelhinho

Pourquois pas? - por que não

Je t'aime - eu te amo (é meio inútil traduzir isso, eu sei, mas só pra constar)

Mon chou - meu repolho (é como chamar alguém de chuchu em português: um apelido carinhoso estranho xD)

Ont encore le temps - ainda tem tempo

Menteur - mentiroso

Mon lapin - meu coelho

Je tiens également à vouz marier - eu também quero me casar com você

Mon chouchou - meu repolhinho (equivalente a chuchuzinho em português : apelido carinhoso estranho xD)

Je t'aime trop - eu também te amo (inútil 2)

J'espère que ses navires en Normandie - espero seus navios na Normandia

**Qualquer dúvida adicional, não tenha medo de perguntar n.n**

**Beijos, até a próxima e _Au revoir o/_**


End file.
